Scarlett's Night in India
by DianaM -again
Summary: "Night In India" from Scarlett's point of view, For Annie0...


**This is utter fluff. Annie0741 read I_ Play the Fox_ and asked me if I would write _Night in India_ from Scarlett's point of view. So I tried my best. It was fun to write. If you don't like Scarlett with Duke, it probably isn't for you.**

* * *

"_You're damn funny when you get angry, Red"_

Scarlett lay back against the silk bedspread and sighed. She was tired. They really hadn't stopped since Shakoor's kidnapping. Things had kicked into high gear and gone nonstop 'till the Vulcan machine destroyed the Cobra fortress. From the helicopter battle, through the twenty four hour hike in the jungle, right up to sneaking into the fortress; Scarlett was wasted.

"_You're damn funny when you get angry, Red"_

She closed her eyes and saw his smile. Duke had grinned at her as he said that. He'd teased her before, but this was different. His smile was different. His eyes were different. When he said that, everything about him had been different. Something about Duke seemed, well, calmer. Over the last few days, since his return from Missouri, he'd been, well, different. Scarlett wasn't sure exactly how to put it. She really couldn't put a finger on it, so it was hard understand exactly what quality about the man had changed.

He'd come back from his leave in an odd mood. Most Joes returned to base refreshed, many in better spirits. There were the odd few who moped a little; having to leave behind family could be depressing. A lot of Joes saw the base as home and their unit as family.

Duke had been away for three weeks, a long time for him, but Doc had insisted he take the time to rest and recover. Bill brought him back from Missouri in the late evening. Scarlett was waiting for him on the landing pad. She had missed him greatly and was excited to see him. She felt somewhat foolish. Scarlett had long known her feelings for the man went far deeper than close friendship. She looked up to him as a superior officer and respected him as a field commander, but there was more, much more.

Standing there on the asphalt, feeling her excitement grow as the chopper came into view and then began to lower itself to the ground, she felt like a schoolgirl with a crush. It was disconcerting, really. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of getting giddy over a man, not any man. High school hadn't been easy for Scarlett. She felt all the feelings any girl would have, but none of the boys she liked ever thought of her the way she wanted them to. Teenage boys in Atlanta didn't date the girl who could beat them in city tournaments, or in track and field. They certainly wouldn't date a girl whose brother was just as strong and demonically overprotective of his little sister, which Frank _was._ She could handle herself, but Frank was her back up, and her shield, whether she wanted it or not. At the best of times, they treated her as "one of the guys", at the worst, they treated her as a freak. The elite girls had been even worse. Scarlett's friends and dates had been drawn from the fringes of High School society. It always amused her that there were more kids in the fringes than otherwise.

Once she enlisted, she found herself in a similar situation, but a little trickier. Free from Frank's looming protection, she was accepted and sometimes begrudgingly admired for her strength. In fact, the Joes were some of the closest friends she had. Here, however, admiration sometimes spilled over to plain hormonal desire. Soldiers were horndogs. She'd had to endure more than her fair share of lustful eyes and fend off more than her fair share of wandering hands.

Duke was different. As her Field Commander, he _couldn't _hit on her, and he was too professional to risk it. Oh, she had heard the rumors. He enjoyed his weekend passes to the fullest. But he never boasted of them himself, nor did he advertise or discuss his nocturnal activities. She'd noticed him admiring her, in the beginning, but he'd kept it balanced between friendly professional and never laid a wrong hand on her.

In fact, his rank and frat regs had, in a way, provided them freedom to develop a friendship first. Unfettered by any chance of sexual tension, free from "playing the game", Scarlett and Duke had gotten to know each other as people first, forging a firm friendship the likes she'd never experienced with a man before.

Still, over time, she'd come back around full circle. It had moved beyond friendship. She remembered the day she'd once again noticed how very fit he kept himself. How the chiseled muscled of his forearms flowed into well-sculpted biceps or emerged from the sleeves he preferred to roll up. How well the countless bench presses, sit ups, curls and pull-ups had paid off. How blue his eyes were. How his hair gleamed in the sun and how it looked when he ran his fingers through it. How he smelled first thing in the morning; fresh and clean. The way he'd finger the back of his neck when he was deep in thought, or nervous. His laugh. His smile. The soothing timbre of his voice. She'd done it. Scarlett had gone and let herself fall in love with him.

Scarlett found herself thinking of him often in quiet times. She sought out his company when she was off duty. As they'd gotten to know each other, she had found him easy to talk to. He was a good listener and tended to not play the old trick of trying to solve all her issues for her. He _had _actually solved a few problems, but he did so without her asking. Duke tended to see what she needed and provide it for her before she herself knew she needed it. But their talks! Scarlett could talk to him for hours. She could listen to him for hours. Really, she found she could just sit with him for hours. His company was easy and pleasant.

Scarlett sat up and poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table. She couldn't believe she had this opulent room to herself. She told herself she should be napping, since she had very little energy left for the party Shakoor had planned for the evening. Scarlett wasn't wild about large crowds, and she wasn't looking forwards to making conversation with a group of strangers after such a tiring mission.

She thought back to the landing pad. The chopper settled onto the blacktop and Duke jumped out before the rotors had stopped spinning, kitbag slung over his shoulder, duffle and a large paper sack in hand. He saw her and grinned, genuinely pleased to see her. He looked dashing in his class A uniform. Rarely did Scarlett see him in his beret. Unlike Flint and Stalker, fellow Special Forces Green Berets, Duke never wore the thing aside from when in dress uniform.

_"You here to welcome me back to base, Red?"_

_"Sure. I figured you deserved some sort of welcome wagon, small however it may be. Other than Bill, anyhow." She laughed._

_Duke joined her, dropping his duffle and putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're certainly prettier, that's for sure."_

_Scarlett laughed again. "That's not too hard to do."_

_"Prettiest welcome wagon a man could hope for." He looked into her eyes, his smile turning warm. _

_Scarlett's heart skipped a beat. He'd complimented her before, but never that way. Her strength or skill fighting. A particularly good shot, good time on the obstacle course. Maybe when she'd done good intel. He once told her she looked "nice". Never before had he told her she was pretty. She held his gaze, waiting for him to look or turn away, like he'd always done. He didn't. Nor did he drop his hand from her shoulder. Scarlett felt a tingle under his grip._

_"Duke?"_

_"Scarlett, think you'd keep me company while I grab a late supper? I'm famished. My mother packed me a meal," Duke held up the sack. "But Bill wouldn't let me eat it on the chopper." _

_"Darn straight, I'm not lettin' you make a mess o' any of my whirlybirds." Bill shook his head and paced to do his final walk around._

_Duke turned to the pilot. "Right Bill, as long as you're happy." He glanced back at Scarlett, grinning and cocking his head. "So, would you join me in the commissary, Red? We've got some catching up to do."_

_"Sure, Duke we can-"_

_"It'll have to wait." Flint appeared from behind them. "Colonel Sharpe wants you to pow wow, Duke. Something's going down with Cobra harassing a scientist in India, and he asked me to get you on the horn as soon as you got back. You'll have to eat in your office."_

_Duke dropped both his bags and threw up his hands in frustration. "Scientists! Why is it always scientists? Why can't they harass someone else?" He sighed, leaned over, grabbed his bags and started off at a fast clip. Scarlett and Flint rushed to follow. "Meet me in my office in twenty then, Flint." He stopped suddenly, and Flint collided with his back. Duke pulled off his beret and turned to Scarlett. "Will you give me a rain check on supper, Scarlett?"_

_The way he looked at her made her heart pound. "Of course, Duke."_

_He smiled, then reached back to rub the back of his neck, looking at his feet. "Good."_

Scarlett woke suddenly. The light that had been coming in through the slatted shutters was gone. The knock that had woken her was repeated, and a soft voice called through the door.

"Miss Scarlett, Dr. Shakoor asks if you wish to refresh yourself before the guests arrive."

Scarlett sat up and slid off the bed. She opened the door to find a lovely but tiny woman in a sari holding a large fluffy towel. She smiled. "I am Raima. Allow me to escort you to the bath. While you are bathing, I will have your clothes cleaned."

Scarlett nodded and followed her down the hall. She led her to a large tiled room, empty except for a massive tub. Raima must have expected Scarlett would choose to bathe; the tub was already full of steaming clean water, a pannikin of soap balanced on the edge. A small cabinet held robes and there was a loofah on a stick. By the door, mahogany shelves held several pairs of slippers.

"Please, relax. Cleanse and refresh yourself." Raima waved over the tub towards the robes. "Afterwards, please return to your room, and I will bring your clothing to you." She turned and showed Scarlett a small high table with a pitcher and a plate of fruit. "I have brought mangoes and cool spring water, please help yourself." She walked to the door. "Call to me when you are in the tub, and I will return for your uniform." Raima stepped out.

Scarlett quickly stripped, folded her clothing and set it on a chair. She climbed up and slid into the hot water with a sigh. It was deliciously warm, and smelled lightly of oranges and sandalwood. She lay her head back against the tub and called out. "Raima..."

With soft steps, the sari-clad woman returned, silently picked up Scarlett's clothes and padded to back to the door. Scarlett stopped her.

"Raima. Thank you. Thank you very much. This is just what I needed."

Raima smiled again, handing her a loofah. "The soap is gentle enough for your hair. I have provided brushes and lotions for you in your room, so that you may groom yourself after your bath." She backed out of the door. "There is a hair dryer for you to use."

Scarlett closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose. _Seems like Dr. Shakoor is living the good life. Talk about luxury._ Scarlett wasn't sure if Raima was a servant or an assistant, but she was reasonably sure the woman wasn't alone in taking care of the doctor's needs. Raima spoke with a slight british inflection. Scarlett assumed she had been educated in England. Most likely, she was the daughter of a high-caste family, sent away to Oxford or a similar school and now working as Dr. Shakoor's assistant in all things. Scarlett assumed the people who had actually run the bath and provided the brushes and lotions would be unseen, or, at the very least, unheard.

_The ones who do the hardest work always seem to have the smallest presence._

Scarlett sighed again, and let herself slip, inch by inch under the water, soaking her hair. She stayed there for a bit, eyes closed, listening to the ambient sounds filtered through water.

_Something's changed._

Scarlett sat up and started to wash her hair. The soap was fragrant, and quickly frothed up into luxurious suds. She grabbed the loofah and used it to scrub the jungle off her skin. It had been a hot, sweaty, filthy and altogether exhausting slog through the dense foliage. Booby traps, the rhino and the jackals had kept her adrenaline going. By the time they'd reached the Cobra base, any normal person would have been done in. Scarlett wasn't a normal person, nor were her team mates. They'd assaulted the Hell out of the place.

Now, however, with the job done, she had the time to let herself feel tired. She let her mind wander again as the soap washed away the grime and the warm water soothed her sore body.

_He's different somehow. I can tell. He seems more...well, just __**more. **__More attentive. More __**with**__ me. More flirtacious._

They hadn't had time to meet up for dinner. Duke fell into planning for India with Sharpe. By the next morning, they were loading troops and vehicles onto the c130s and en route. But, still, he had sat next to her in the web seats and chatted warmly about his trip.

_"So she picked up the frogs legs and made them do this little dance, right across the table, Red. Kicked a gherkin. Right into a drink." He stopped and laughed. "God. Kicked a pickle."_

_Scarlett was swept up in his laughter. "I can't believe you have a seven year old sister, Duke."_

_"Yeah, well, Mamma had me when she was barely nineteen."_

_"What else did you do for all that time?" Duke never could sit still for too long._

_"Caught up with family. Saw my grandparents. Talked to my cousin Willy about my finances. Kept out of the way of teenage girls. My first experience of a slumber party. Hopefully my last." He stretched and dropped his voice an octave. "Skerrt the horny boys offa mah sister." _

_"The seven year old?"_

_"The teenager." He nodded to himself. "What else? Worked with the horses, helped out with the chores. A few rides on my bike. Mamma had a big barbecue before I left."_

_Scarlett looked at her nails. "Did you go out at all? With, say, old friends of yours? Or maybe met up with someone somewhere?"_

_He looked thoughtful. "Yeah. Met up with a few old pals. Jeff, Sandy, Jimmy. Yeah. We went out to one of the new bars in town one night." He ran his fingers through his hair. "That was a pretty good time, though I think I drank too much. Caught a ride home."_

_"Anyone else?" Scarlett checked the nails on her other hand._

_"No. No one else." _

_Scarlett looked up and saw Duke looking at her thoughtfully. A smile spread slowly across his face and his eyes lit up._

_"No, Red. No one else. I spent every evening with family or close friends."_

_"Oh." She met his smile with one of her own. "Well, I guess that's a good thing. Family time, I mean."_

_"Sure." He patted her hand. "I didn't have reason to go out at night. I kind of enjoyed catching up. We went out a few times. Then, you know, a quiet evening or two just reading, my baby sister cuddling up to me. It was pretty nice."_

_Scarlett noticed he left his hand atop hers. "Are you a cuddler, Duke?" She chuckled. It was an incongruous image._

_"With the right girl, yeah." His hand squeezed hers._

_Scarlett's heart skipped a beat. She looked up at him in surprise. His blue eyes twinkled._

_"Duke-"_

_"Hang on back there, we're coming in. Brace for landing." Bill's voice over the intercom broke the moment._

Scarlett sat up in the tub and reached for the towel Raima had left for her. It was thick and luxurious. She took her time drying every inch of her skin and then slipped into her robe. The cunning robe cabinet was built around a water radiator, and the robe was deliciously warm. Scarlett took a bite of cubed mango and a sipped the sweet spring water. She wound her hair up in the towel, turban style, slid into a pair of comfy slippers, and made her way back to her room.

The hair dryer, brushes and lotions were waiting for her in the lavatory, and Scarlett set to work smoothing lotion on her skin and drying her hair. Looking in the mirror, she saw her red locks were gleaming. She was surprised how relaxed she looked. Usually after a mission, her eyes showed her exhaustion and her mouth drooped. The woman smiling back at her looked fresh and happy. Humming happily, she tied her hair back into her usual ponytail.

_There's something to be said for luxury. Jaye's right after all, I guess._

Scarlett left the lavratory to find her uniform folded on the bed, her boots lined up on the floor. Both were clean. She found herself wishing she had something fancier for the party. Not a full on ballgown, no, but something more akin to the occasion. A dress of some sort. Something, perhaps, prettier.

A soft knock announced Raima's return. "Miss Scarlett, Dr. Shakoor asks me to tell you that guests are starting to arrive should you wish to come and join us downstiars. Is your clothing clean to your liking?"

Scarlett opened the door. She had no wish to disrespect the woman by speaking to her through the wood. "Yes, thank you so much. Tell the doctor I'll be down soon." Scarlett thought of Duke's hand squeezing hers. "Raima, do you have any cosmetics I can borrow? Any perfume?"

"Of course, I will bring you some right away!" Raima smiled. "I have a perfume I use myself that I think is a perfect match for you. I will return shortly with all you need." She turned and walked back down the hall. Scarlett closed the door and put on her uniform. Raima returned right as she was slipping into her boots. She decided to leave her gloves off for the evening. Scarlett accepted the bottles as Raima handed them over with a giggle and a knowing wink.

She returned to the mirror and used what she could. Powder, mascara, a little blush, but not enough to show up as more than a natural color, a touch of lipstick. The trick to make up, Cover Girl always said, was to make it look like you weren't wearing any. Scarlett dabbed on a little of the perfume, which smelled like blooming jasmine and honey. She put bit on her throat, behind each ear and on her wrist, as she remembered watching her mother do, long, long ago.

Scarlett looked at herself again in the mirror. _Right. Here we go._ She returned the cosmetics to thier bag, left it on the vanity and made her way downstairs. Raima met her and led her to where Duke had gathered the boys. He looked up and nodded when he saw her, then cocked his head and smiled, brows lifted quizically.

_He noticed._

Scarlett pretended nothing was different and joined Cutter, Rock N' Roll, Recondo, Wild Bill, Ripcord, and Snake Eyes as to listen to Duke set his expectations for the evening. "OK, I just might have lost my mind, but I'm going to go ahead and say you're off duty. So you all can go ahead and drink." He paused, drilling his blue eyes into each of them. "But you're still Joes, still in uniform, and I expect you to not make fools of yourselves, or the unit. We're on display here, Joes. Try not to make me regret letting you drink. You do, and you'll find out just how difficult I can make your lives when we get back."

Scarlett looked around at her team mates. They were all grinning broadly.

Duke rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, people, I need to hear from you. Was that clear?"

"Yes, Duke!" They all called back in unison. No one dared call him "sir", Duke wouldn't have it. He was usually OK with "Top", though most Master Sergeants disliked the term. Still, he preferred being just "Duke".

"Right. Let's go have a good time. We've earned it." The Joes left and headed over to the party across the foyer. Duke walked to Scarlett. She could see he was freshly shaven, and had also found someone to clean and press his uniform. His blond hair was combed neatly, and he smelled of soap. "Shall we, Red?" He made a sweeping gesture towards the door, then offered her his arm.

"My, what a gentleman!" She laughed and slid her arm through his, feeling the hard corded muscle underneath. "Weren't you kicking Crimson Guardsmen in the teeth just a day ago?"

"Yeah, that was _me_." He jerked a thumb at his chest. "Gentleman. Cobra kicker. Just not an officer."

"Oh, God forbid."

They walked into the party together. It was packed. Not everyone had arrived, and the room was full of dignitaries, ambassadors, High Caste families and even a Bollywood actor or two. Duke was soon pulled away by a few important looking officials. Scarlett found herself in a conversation with a British Ambassador, two young and pretty professors and a Bollywood heartthrob. Someone had handed her a glass of wine. From the taste, she would guess the bottle cost more than three months of her paycheck.

The night wound on, and Scarlett had met so many people she couldn't remember all the faces. Most were interesting. A few were tediously boring. All were interested in her role on the team. Her glass was refilled as soon as it was emptied, so she took her time with the second go round. Scarlett caught a glimpse of her team mates now and again, also talking happily to party guests. The room seemed to grow louder and hotter as the night wore on. A roving waiter filled her glass a third time. Seeking respite from the babble and heat, she asked the server handing Bill a highball glass full of something for a way outside.

"Hot, Red?" Bill smiled.

"It's pretty warm in here. I just need a little breath of air."

The server pointed to a door. "That leads to a balcony, miss. It is pleasant out there, and overlooks the doctor's English garden.

"Thanks." Scarlett took her wine out the door and to the balcony. Roses spread out beneath her, surrounding a small babbling fountain. Jasmine wound up and around the masonry, matching with her perfume. The moon and stars shone, but they weren't the stars she was used to. It was cool. It was quiet. Scarlett sipped her wine, leaned against the stone and looked up at the sky. She sighed.

"The stars look sort of wrong on this side of the world, don't they?"

She jumped and spilled a bit of the wine she was holding. Scarlett whirled to see Duke standing in the doorway behind her. "You surprised me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She caught her breath. "If I had my crossbow, I might have shot you."

She could see him shrug in the moonlight. He walked over next to her. "I like living dangerously. You're not normally jumpy."

"I don't normally drink three glasses of fine red wine, either."

"I'll remember to keep the bottle away from you on the battlefield." Scarlett laughed at his response, and saw him smile. "Why'd you come out here? Party too dull?" Duke nodded back to the room behind him.

"No, too hot. Besides, I never did like crowded rooms. These people make me feel like I'm on display." Scarlett turned back to look at the stars. " It's better to be out here looking at the sky, or those roses, than inside being stared at. I prefer standing on this veranda and looking at something beautiful." She turned to lean once again against the stone and look at the moon.

He put his foot up on the balustrade. She could feel his gaze on her. "Me too."

She turned and stared at him wonderingly. _Where is this going? _"Speaking of too many glasses of wine, how much have you had to drink, Duke?"

Duke kicked at the stonework lightly and leaned to look down at the garden. "Not much. Enough. I guess," Scarlett heard him sigh.

"Enough for what?" She didn't look at him. Her heart beat queerly.

"Enough that I'm satisfied. I don't need any more."

"You're a very easily satisfied man, Duke." She stared up at the sky, and found Leo and Gemini.

Duke sighed again, and straightened up. "No, not really. I don't always get everything I want. Some things I'm not allowed to have."

Scarlett turned to face him, and their eyes locked. "You never seemed to me to be a person to be denied anything, Duke."

"Some things I can't help. Some things are beyond my control."

"Some things, Duke," she smiled at him, "you control too much. Maybe you should try letting a little of that control go," Feeling brave, Scarlett stepped right up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you want to."

She could see him searching over her face, then he locked his blue eyes with hers again. "Maybe I need help figuring out how."

Scarlett laughed at the thought that Duke needed help figuring anything out. She moved her hand to caress his cheek and saw his eyes melt at her touch. His skin was warm. He'd just shaved, and he was still as smooth as a man's face could be. She slid her hand down his cheek and let it fall back to his shoulder. He took a deep breath.

He reached for her wineglass, and she let him take it from her and set it on the ledge. Scarlett put her newly freed hand to his other cheek, a little worried he would come to his senses and back away, as he'd always done when things got a little too close. But he didn't and she found herself smiling up at him. He gently reached up to tuck an errant lock of hair behind her ear, and his hand lingered to caress her face. Scarlett's skin tingled. Her heart pounded. She wasn't sure if she should stay or run back into the party. Duke sighed, and his other hand came up to pair with the first, the tips of his fingers exploring her cheek, lips and jawline. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Suddenly, he pulled her tightly to him. His strong arms wrapped around her and held her firmly against his chest. He was tall, and she fit perfectly against him. Scarlett couldn't believe it. She sighed happily and rested her head and hands against his chest. She could hear his hear pounding. He was breathing hard.

A hand found her chin, and she let him raise her face to his so she could look back into his eyes. Duke bent down to her, and she felt his lips brush softly against hers. She heard him sigh as he lightly kissed her. She felt dizzy, and was glad he was strong enough to easily hold her up. She felt his tongue slide over her lips. He wanted more, and she allowed him in, feeling the electricity run through her as he carefully explored her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tickled the short cropped hair at the back of his head. He held her firmly, she felt his hands pressing her to him.

They parted, and he slid back to nuzzle her ear. Scarlett gasped at the pleasant tickle. "Duke…" She whispered to him as he held her. He was finally holding her.

He continued to nuzzle, and she felt his warm breath on her ear. "Scarlett…" She shivered, but not from cold. His arms wrapped tighter. "_Scarlett…"_

She pulled away slightly so she could look at him. His eyes had gone lusty. Scarlett pulled him back down. She wanted to kiss him again. They joined and enjoyed the sweet taste of each other. She ran her hands over his back, feeling the muscles over his shoulders and lats. One of his hands made it's way up to her neck, then back down to the small of her back.

They parted again, but he still held her in both arms and gazed down at her.

"I guess we had more to drink than we thought." Scarlett tried to give him an out. She didn't want to trap him.

"Oh, I think there was more to it than the drink." He ran his fingers through her ponytail.

She caressed his cheek again. "You're right. There is. A lot more." She wanted him to know she was in it, too. That she felt the chemistry, too. She wanted him.

His grin threatened to split his face in two. His fingers pulled the tie out of her hair, letting it down to flow freely over her back. He ran both hands through it. "It's been a long time coming, though."

"Sure has, but what do we do now?" She sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be as easy for them as it was for Jaye and Flint.

"Whatever we want, I imagine."

"Do you think they'll stand for it?" Scarlett was more than a little worried.

"You know, I've already said this once today. 'They' can go to Hell. I suppose if Flint and Lady Jaye can get away with it, we can." He looked resolute.

"You're more senior than Flint." Rank aside, Duke was the field commander and leader. He was the one the brass and the media held responsible for the actions of the whole team.

"I'm also a lot more discreet. I see no reason to tell the world my business. If we keep it out of the way, I may be able to get the brass to go along with it to keep me happy."

Scarlett let her head rest back against his chest. His heart had slowed. "I don't know if Sharpe would put up with it."

She heard him chuckle, his chest shaking against her. "You know, Colonel Sharpe isn't the highest man on the Joe totem pole. He gets his orders, too."

"You can't exactly jump over him to the man at the top, Duke." Scarlett knew there was brass representing them Washington, but they kept themselves well away from Headquarters.

"You'd be surprised. I have more strings at my fingertips waiting to be pulled than you know about." Scarlett was surprised. She'd never thought of Duke as the type to make secret connections.

"You've never told me about any strings." She looked back up into his eyes.

"Yes, well, I did say I was discreet. Come here, and I'll have more to be discreet about." He slid a hand up to the back of her head, fingers twined in her hair, and pressed his lips to hers again.

Proud as she was of her own independence and ability, Scarlett thrilled at the strength in him. How broad and muscular he was. How firmly he held her to him as he tasted and teased her. Something about having a truly strong man hold her so, but be so tender. She'd seen him tear men apart, but now that power was being used to please her. She relaxed in his arms, returning his kiss with equal ardor. Her heartbeat sped up. She ran her fingers back over his ears and through his hair to hold him down against her. He moaned into her mouth and pushed her back against the jasmine-covered wall, pressing himself against her.

His mouth left her lips, and he blazed a trail of light kisses over her jaw and cheek as he moved back to nibble at her earlobe. Scarlett sighed and held his head. "Duke…I…oh Duke." He bit at her shoulder, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

"Scarlett, you smell so _good_." He moved to nibble and suck at her other earlobe, then nuzzled where her shoulder curved into her neck. She found herself against his ear, and took it into her teeth for a light bite. He shuddered. His hands slid in a few circles over her back and hips. "_Scarlett…"_

"Duke." She wanted his lips again, his mouth. "Duke, kiss me again."

"Whatever you say, Red." He whispered against her throat and then pulled her lips to his again. Her head spun pleasantly. Her tongue danced with his. Scarlett couldn't get close enough. This was what she had hoped for, wanted, for a long time. She knew he'd felt it. She had seen the want in his eyes, felt his light touches linger a second longer than they should. Now she had it, she never wanted to let it go. The buckle and pouches of his bandolier pushed into her as their bodies pressed together. The kiss moved through passion to fervent lust, and she felt his hands dip lower to gently slide just over her back and almost to her buttocks. She gripped his head and shoulder.

She heard him growl softly, and he once again moved to nip, lick, and kiss her neck. His mouth made her tingle pleasantly. Scarlett knew they were fast approaching the point of no return.

_How far do I want this to go tonight? _

She knew he was very willing to either follow her back to her room, or guide her to his. She wanted him. She knew she wanted him. Then again, they had waited this long. She didn't want to become another conquest. Scarlett knew he thought more of her than he did of the other women he'd bedded in past years, but she didn't think rushing to the sheets was her best move, either.

_Better to leave him wanting more than to give up everything all at once. He's got to work for it._

She brought his lips back to hers and kissed him, deeply. He happily explored her mouth again, hands back in her hair. When it ended, she held him there for several light kisses. She held his face in her hands.

"I bet they've missed us by now."

"Huh?" Duke looked drunk with lust. He bent to nibble her ear again. "What?"

Scarlett caressed his head and whispered in his ear. "The party must be winding down by now. Bill and the others will notice us missing." She pulled his face back to hers, kissing him lightly three times. She kissed the tip of his nose.

"Oh. Yeah. OK." He was panting. "Uh. Right." He looked down at her, eyebrows raised.

Scarlett laughed. "Give me your handkerchief, you've got lipstick all over." She wrapped her arms back around his neck and leaned back to see it.

Duke reached in his pocket and pulled out a folded linen square. He always carried one, something few men seemed to do these days. It was clean. Scarlett took it from him and wiped away the crimson evidence of their passion. "What about me, Duke?"

He looked down at her, coming slowly back to his senses. "Just smeared a little. Hang on." He took his handkerchief back and dabbed gently around her lips. He took the linen away and let his thumb slide slowly back and forth over them. "_Red…" _His eyes still looked lusty.

"I hope there's more where that came from, Duke." She took his hand and kissed his fingers.

"Oh yeah, there is." He stroked her cheek. A noise near the door made him turn and peer inside. "Shit. People _are_ starting to go. Place is clearing out. I better make nice to the American Ambassador." He sighed and dropped his hand, pulled himself up to his usual military stance and stepped aside to let her go in first.

"Politics, Duke. It's just politics." She walked by him, feeling a hand reach up to caress her as she went by.

"Never thought I'd be involved in it, Scarlett. Id' rather go kick a few more CeeGees."

They came inside to find Shakoor and the American Ambassador.

"There you are, Sergeant. The Ambassador was looking for you." He waved behind him to the Ambassador, who was helping his wife on with her coat. "He wished to say goodbye, I believe."

Duke walked over to the Ambassador and his family. "Thank you again, sir, for helping us find a place to stay." They shook hands.

"No problem at all, Sergeant. Did you have a good time at this party? I hope it wasn't too much for you after your mission."

"No, sir. I have to say, it was a wonderful night. Best time I've had in a while, sir." Duke grinned broadly. Scarlett thrilled to herself.

"Very good, then. I won't be able to see you off in the morning. The commissioner of finance and his family weren't invited. My secretary just called and told me the man's fit to be tied. He really should be, come to think of it. Still," the Ambassador sighed, "I'll have to take him on some sort of official tour or something tomorrow, just to make up for it. Put him on an elephant or something." He waved to the other Joes, "So have a safe trip, goodbye!"

Scarlett joined the Joes in wishing the Ambassador farewell. The other guests were trickling out. She watched for a while, the stretched and yawned. "Well, guys, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I think I'll turn in."

"A good idea, Scarlett. Why don't you all retire? Sleep in, if you wish. I will see a good breakfast is prepared for you tomorrow." Shakoor smiled warmly and took her hand. "Did you have a good time?"

"Wonderful, doctor." She sighed, and caught Duke's eye. "Wonderful." Scarlett turned to go, and paused to look back to Duke. She smiled softly. "Goodnight, Duke." His return smile was gentle and his eyes twinkled merrily. She looked around at the rest of her team mates. "I'll see you all in the morning, boys."

Scarlett walked out, up the stairs, and to her room. She undressed, found a new cellophane wrapped brush and a tube of toothpaste in the lavatory. Scarlett brushed her teeth, washed her face, and climbed into the big comfy bed. She fell asleep happier than she'd been in years, imagining herself back in his arms.


End file.
